Images of Eden
Biography: Images of Eden is a melodic, progressive hard rock/ heavy metal "concept" project that pushed the boundaries outside the "normal" progressive metal formula. Founded in 1999 in the Baltimore, MD/ York, PA-USA region by vocalist, guitarist, songwriter, Gordon Tittsworth, Images of Eden is a very unique band in that each CD (album, release) is an ongoing story, portraying the journey through life, told in a very positive/ uplifting way. The beginning of each release picks up exactly where the previous have left off. The inspiration behind the lyrical content stems from isolation from the negativity and attrocities of the world. The only way to do so is by creating an imaginary "Eden" that lies withing our own mind, body and soul, because it certainly does not exist in a man made society. Inspired by bands such as Iron Maiden, Queensryche, Fates Warning, Symphony-X, as well as other progressive metal bands, Images of Eden's songwriting walks the line between accessibility and unpredictability, thus appealing to more than just a prog-metal audience. With the release of 2 full length CDs- "Chapter I" (Independent- 2001) & "Sunlight of the Spirit" (Nightmare Records- 2006), and playing live since 2001, Images of Eden has gained notoriety locally and globally. Images of Eden will be releasing their 3rd full length CD, REBUILDING THE RUINS, in February of 2011. The official release date is still TBD. In the meantime, our first single, Tribal Scars, will be available in October along with a promotional video. HISTORY: The concept of Images of Eden began in fall of 1998 when founder, vocalist, Gordon Tittsworth, parted ways with his previous band, Out Of Nowhere. After dealing with seemlingly endless unmotivation and lack of competence/ creativity, Gordon decided that it was time to bring his vision to life without having it diluted or compromised. In September 1999, he went into the studio with only a session drummer to record the debut Images of Eden CD (later to be known as "Chapter-I") with engineer Bill Dickson. The goal was to fully produce an original/ unique CD, playing all of the instruments (except drums). The final product would then be used to carefully select musicians to fulfill the Images of Eden lineup. - Spring of 2001, "Chapter-I" was complete and Gordon had selected what was later to be the "initial" Images of Eden lineup (Gordon- Lead Vocals, Bass Guitar & Keyboards, Dennis Mullin- Lead Guitar, Bobby Minter- Drums). - 2003- Images of Eden parted ways with drummer, Bobby Minter, replacing him with Matt Kaiser. They also added Brian Gulin on Bass Guitar. The band would play live locally/ regionally in the Baltimore, MD/ York, PA- USA area for the next few years, gaining regional notariety as well as winning local "Battle of the Bands" competitions. - 2004- Brian Gulin left Images of Eden just before they began recording "Sunlight of the Spirit", the follow up to the 2001 release of "Chapter-I". It would be 2 years and 2 record labels later before the CD would finally be released worldwide by Nightmare Records on November 21, 2006. - 2006- Bryan Wierman joined Images of Eden on Bass Guitar. After numerous reviews, interviews and worldwide airplay, in December, 2006, "Sunlight of the Spirit" hit #17 on the college radio charts for the entire USA (thanks to Mark Blair Glunt of Silent Planet Promotions for his unending faith and support)! '- 2008- Matt Kaiser and Bryan Wierman part ways with the band, giving Gordon some some very needed time to refocus and reform IOE. It was during this time where the entire Rebuilding The Ruins CD was written. Gordon also had the opportunity do dive into some "vocal for hire" work. ' - 2009- "Rebuilding The Ruins" is recorded and IOE reforms. The new lineup is (Gordon- Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar, Bass Guitar & Keys, Chris Lucci- Drums & Producer of RTR, Dennis Mullin- Lead Guitar, Dean Harris- Piano & Keyboards). It was also during this time where Gordon joined his 2 other projects, Dread The Forsaken (Guatemala-based Power Metal/ Hardcore) & All Too Human (TX, USA-based Progressive Power Metal). - 2010- Images of Eden releases "Tribal Scars" 3 song single / debut video from the upcoming "Rebuilding The Ruins" CD and signs to Nightmare Records to release "Rebuilding The Ruins" in early 2011. - March 1, 2011- Release date for Images of Eden- "Rebuilding The Ruins". ---- Line Up: Gordon Tittsworth (vocals, bass) Dennis Mullin (guitars) Chris Lucci (drums) Dean Harris (keyboards) ---- Discography: Chapter I (2001) Sunlight of the Spirit (2006) Rebuilding the Ruins (2011) ---- Images of Eden - Sunlight of the Spirit.jpg Images of Eden - Chapter I.jpg Images of Eden - Rebuilding the Ruins.jpg Website: http://www.imagesofeden.com/ Category:Bands